The Storm
by baabiixjaae
Summary: [OneShot] Inuyasha and Kagome get caught in a storm... they find shelter... but can Kagome survive that long? and will Inuyasha lose his control?.... i sunk at summeries... read&review.... Rated M lemon


The Storm   
a fanfic by Lena

This is my idea of Inu Yasha and Kagome in a romance novel (which I read alot of). However, all the characters in this fanfic have been created and belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Standard disclaimers apply.

The wind was blowing hard, throwing the freezing snow into Inu Yasha's eyes. Not that he was able to see where he was going, anyway. Snow covered everything and anything that could be used to recognize where they were. It seemed like there was another foot of snow falling every second. _Man, this sucks,_ thought Inu Yasha. And he was well aware that if he and Kagome didn't find shelter any time soon, they might as well be buried with snow like everything else there.

He didn't care how he was at the moment. Being half youkai, he knew he could hold up in this weather for a couple more hours. What he was worried about was Kagome.

He looked back at her. She was hunched over, her head down to block the snow from her face and her arms wrapped tightly around her chest. She looks so pale, he thought, and continued to examine her. Her lips were a bluish-purple, and even he could see in this blinding snow that her teeth were chattering.

"I-it's s-s-s-s-o-o f-f-rickin-n' c-c-c-c-old-d!" chattered Kagome. She tried to rub warmth into her frozen arms, then realizing that her hands and fingers were numb. Her sight was starting to blur and her legs started to feel warm all of the sudden. She knew immediately knew it was one of the first signs of frostbite. Kagome started to really worry. "W-we got-t t-to f-find sh-sh-shelter s-soon, Inu Yash-yasha!"

"You think I don't know that?" he yelled. His worry for Kagome was pissing him off. He really didn't want to worry about her. Worrying meant that you cared, and Inu Yasha really didn't want to admit that he cared about her, especially to her. "Suck it up, human."

When he turned from her, he saw it. Though blinded, there was an unmistakably noticeable dark shape that appeared to look like an abandoned shack. His spirits rejoiced. "Kagome! Look, shelter!"

Just as he turned to look at her, Kagome's vision went gray. Her eyes rolled back into her head and her body started to fall. Being quick, Inu Yasha caught her limp form before it hit the icy, snow-covered ground and started to panic. He shouted her name, but got no response. She was out cold.

Heaving her into his arms, Inu Yasha quickly carried her body through the freezing cold and shoved the door of the shack open.

It was, thankfully, dry and had a fireplace. A small amount of wood was piled in a corner and a rug covered the center of the room. He carefully removed the Kagome's backpack from her and gently laid her down onto the rug. Her breathing had slowed to barely anything and the scent of her blood had grown weaker. Her body lightly shook, making Inu Yasha even more distressed. He pressed his ear to her chest, the heartbeat barely even heard. Alarmed, he stalked the room in search for a blanket. He found one laying in the corner opposite to the wood. He started to wrap Kagome in it, then realizing that her wet clothes would prevent any warmth to get to her.

She needed to be stripped.

Inu Yasha swallowed hard. _This is torture sent by the gods,_ he thought miserably. He had come close before to losing control of his emotions and his lust for Kagome, but never had there been an opportunity to do any action that he most likely would regret until now. He struggled with his thoughts. _If I don't take her clothes off, she freeze to death; if I do, I might lose my control and do something that I've been trying so hard to avoid from the beginning._ He knew that even though he denied it to everyone else, he wanted her and had almost lost control a number of times before. However, if he lost her, it would tear up his heart, let alone prevent him from finding all the Shikon shards. Steeling himself, he started to disrobe her.

Her skin was a pale blue, he observed, and she had began to shake more vehemently. He worked more quickly and wrapped her in the blanket before he could get a chance to look at her naked form. He then worked on getting a fire going and once that was done, he cautiously picked her up and placed her beside the fire. He then took off his own tunic to dry and sat up against the warming hearth. Then watched her.

Her head felt like it was swimming when Kagome started to come to. Her vision was blurry and her body felt like a stubbed toe, throbbing and achy. She moaned as she struggled to sit up.

"Hey, hold on a minute," said Inu Yasha, rushing to her side. "Don't push yourself."

"Where are we?" Kagome wearily asked. The room appeared to slightly spin. "How long was I asleep?"

"About two hours," Inu Yasha stated. _And every minute felt like a day,_ he mulled over to himself. He carefully examined her skin, eyes, and lips, then checked her pulse. "How do you feel?"

She thought about it for a second, trying to think of what he'd want to hear. Currently, she felt kinda warm and bashful, with Inu Yasha so close to her, examining her. "Uh, I feel a little lightheaded."

_So do I,_ he thought, realizing how close he was to her. Her scent, for the past two hours, had steadily gotten stronger and, though it was a good sign of improving health, it made him crazy every minute. As he had watched her, her skin had grown less blue and more pink, making his mouth water. Being so close to her was almost too much for him to bear.

He gritted his teeth and considered fleeing when Kagome took his hand with both of hers and squeezed. "Thank you, Inu Yasha. I really appreciate what you did for me."

Inu Yasha swallowed hard, her flushing face making his control slip another notch. He looked down gather his demeanor, then noticed that the blanket that wrapped her breasts had loosened and showed a decent amount of cleavage. Going hard, he clenched his jaw and stalked away. "As long as you don't die and ruin the mission, don't mention it."

Feeling mildly hurt, Kagome looked away from him and crossed her arms. As she was about to tell him off, he sneezed, then coughed up a storm. "Are your clothes still wet?" she asked.

When he only grumbled and sneezed again, she knew that they were. Instantly regretful for not thinking of him, she wrapped the blanket around her and moved to him. "Jeez, if you don't get out of those clothes and in this blanket with me, you're gonna get sicker than you already are."

"I'm fine, just leave me be," Inu Yasha responded, trying, without avail, to not think about the fact that she was only in a thin blanket. He was well aware, however, that in his attempt to deter his pent-up need, he went out into the freezing cold to find more wood for the fire and had not bothered to let his own wet clothes dry out, probably leading him into sickness. Not only that, he remembered that there was to be a new moon and he already started feeling his body changing into its human form, making the chances of catching pneumonia even more probable.

"Inu Yasha, for once, put away your stubbornness and actually accept help from someone else." Kagome, annoyed with his bull-headedness to a full, moved towards him and opened a fold of the blanket. "If I remember correctly, there's going to be a new moon out this week , so for once in your life, listen to someone who cares about you and get in this blanket."

Inu Yasha eyed her and the opened blanket suspiciously, then quickly turned away to stalk the room. He, of course, knew the true reason for taking up on her offer, and it was a hard one for him to admit, even to himself. He was scared to come near her with his control hanging by a string. _No,_ he thought again, he was terrified of coming near her. He wanted her so badly, and she was so near. Frustrated, he pulled at his hair. "I can't!"

"What do you mean you can't? All you have to do is get undressed and walk over and get all bundled up." Kagome, clearly distempered, shook her head in annoyance. "Look, if you're not going to do what I say, I'll just undress you myself and throw you into this blanket." Determined, she marched right to his direction.

Flabbergasted, Inu Yasha looked at her incredulously. Then as she marched toward him, he jumped back in panic, hitting his back up against the wall. "S-stay back, girl!" he said in a flurry. "I mean it, don't take one step closer!"

Kagome stopped. She felt so hurt as she stared at the panicked Inu Yasha. _Why, Inu Yasha?_ she thought in despair. _Why won't you let me help you?_ She voiced her thoughts to him and reached one arm out to him.

_Oh, gods,_ Inu Yasha thought distraughtly as he watched Kagome's despairing expression._ I can't hold on much longer. I can't afford to do this!_ "I...!" he panted out, then gulped hard. He looked at her face, her form, and in a pained expression said, "I can't. I just can't!"

It finally clicked in Kagome's brain the reason why he was being so adamant against her help.

She gasped and stepped back in realization. _He wanted her,_ she thought. _He wanted her and he is trying with all his might not to lose control._ Desire and love swept over her. It had been awhile since she admitted to herself that she loved Inu Yasha, but knew that he could care less. Now, as he stood in a panic, she wanted him to want her, to love her. To be swept from the now and be taken away her emotions, to feel passion and desire, and, to her mind, in love. With a determined expression, she slowly advanced on him.

In shock, he slid his body away from her. _Oh gods,_ he exclaimed mentally. _I gotta get away._ His side bumped to the corner of the room, but Kagome kept advancing. He paused and looked at her expression, then a shocked realization dawned on him. _She knows,_ he thought. _By the gods, she knows. And she didn't look the least bit scared or disgusted._ He panted harder for breath, hoping he could gain a bit of control.

However, Kagome continued to advance and stopped right in front of him, her arms wrapped around the blanket. She looked him straight in the eye. "I know why, now," she stated. "I know why... and I don't mind."

Inu Yasha squeezed his eyes shut and continued to pant. His mind and body were at war. He needed this control. If he went through this and let his body take over, they would both regret it. He knew it. "But I do," he returned forcefully.

Kagome lifted one of her hands and cradled his face. Then she stated what her eyes already told him. "Aishiteru, Inu Yasha. I love you."

Shocked and dazed, he grabbed her wrist and leaned to put his forehead against hers. "Kagome..."

She lifted his head and told him straight out. "I love you and I want you." She told both of her hands and took in his face. Then she pleaded with him. "Please, make love to me."

Inu Yasha's control shattered to a million pieces. With a mighty groan, he grabbed her waist and assaulted her with his mouth.

_Oh, the gods,_ Kagome thought. His mouth invoked pleasures that had to be borderline to sinful. His taste, dark, warm, and tangy; made her whole body come alive with passion and heated with pleasure. She moaned and took his face in her hands, letting the blanket drop to her waist.

He never could believe that a human girl could taste better than anything he ever had tasted in his life. She tasted of innocence and passion, sweet, tartly, and warm. Her taste, along with her teasing scent that tortured him for too long made a combination that was simply irresistible. It was enough to make any man, human or demon, beg for mercy and plead for more. Desperate to take in more of her scent, his lips crept to the delicate skin under her jaw, one of the many areas that scent naturally gathered, and continued to head south.

Her light, passionate moans and her pants made him gain control over some of his fleeting emotions. This is her first time and I'm ravaging her like an animal, he thought angrily to himself. She deserves better than a quick frantic romp. He then returned to her mouth, then swept her up into his arms and carried her to the fire.

He gently and slowly laid her onto the rug, then slowly rose up to look at her. Just her. Her hair was a little mussed, her skin flushed, her lips swollen, and her eyes... her eyes were droopy from pleasure, glowed from passion, and filled with curiosity as he continued to look at her.

_It's like he's trying to look into my soul,_ she thought. _Those eyes..._ those intense golden eyes bore into her and made her skin warm. _Those eyes are probably the first thing about him that I fell in love with,_ she mused. But right now, with those eyes still boring into her, she began to feel wary. She gave a small shaky smile and asked, "What?"

Inu Yasha saw the emotions flicker in those eyes, the pleasure, the curiosity, then the uncertainty. Still amazed at her passion and beauty, he reached down to her face and cradled it in his hand. "You're... so... beautiful."

She smiled, and rose up to meet his lips. This time, the kiss was slow, sensual, and tender. Inu Yasha's arm cradled her back as they slowly crept down back to the rug. He kissed her deeply, his tongue diving deep to mingle with hers. In bliss, Kagome made a purr-like sound that made him chuckle.

Inu Yasha then abandoned her mouth and trekked downward to continue what he previously was doing, only much more slowly. At hearing Kagome sigh with pleasure, he groaned. Her scent was overwhelming. "You smell so incredibly good," he said between kisses.

Smiling, Kagome made him rise up so that she could remove his tunic. "And I thought that you told me that my smell was a stench. Repeatedly."

Shrugging off his tunic and taking his undershirt off, Inu Yasha gathered her in his arms. "Yeah, well, I lied." Then he dipped his head and started kissing her between her breasts.

Gasping, Kagome arched under him, her fingers gripping his shoulders to gain balance. His lips and tongue were doing things that made a fire erupt deep within her. Her body started to hum, and she gasped in pure pleasure as he took one of her nipples into his mouth.

The texture of her breasts were unlike anything else. Her skin was soft as velvet, smooth and delicate as silk. Her scent was particularly strong here, at her cleavage and under her breasts. As he suckled, the sensation of her nipple beading under his tongue was almost too much to bear. But his on will wouldn't allow him to lose control. He switched to pleasure the other breast, enjoying the sensations, her scent, and her movements.

Her head was light from passion, the heat at her center was wanting to bust. She felt incredible, and wanted more. She began to touch him, his chest, his arms, his back. His body was like steel under skin, his muscles tight and hard from his stern control, which she wildly wanted to lose. She traced his muscles with her fingertips and started traveling down his body when he grabbed her wrists and held them over her head. "If you do that to me, you're gonna make me lose control way before I want to." Inu Yasha panted out.

"But I want you to lose control," Kagome replied huskily.

Inu Yasha laughed shakily and shook his head in disbelief. "Yeah, well, tonight, I'm the one whose in control. Next time, I'll let you have a turn."

Kagome beamed at the thought of being a next time. _He said there will be a next time,_ she thought gleefully. _He knows he'll still want me._ It was a joy to know that he'd still want her.

Suddenly, all of Kagome's thought processes shattered as Inu Yasha began to kiss her low on her stomach, so close to where her heat was centered. He kissed her slow, deep, making her ache. She moaned, then gasped suddenly as his hands started to stroke the insides of her thighs. His hands lightly brushed up to her knees, then slowly, torturously down to her center, then stopped just before getting there. Her hands gripped his shoulders and panted hard, as if she was running a marathon. She cried out his name, begging for release.

But he wasn't through. Pushing up her legs, Inu Yasha gently opened her thighs and began to explore her with his fingers. Kagome's hands fell to sides and gripped the blanket, moaning as he rubbed her and slipped his fingers in her, gently pumping her. Her hips rocked, matching the rhythm of his fingers pumping her. He started kissing the inside of her thighs and traveled downward.

Kagome gasped out in shock as he kissed her closer and closer to her center. "No!" she panted out, and Inu Yasha lifted his head. She looked up as him. "I..." she panted out frantically. "I... you don't... have to..."

Understanding what she was meaning, Inu Yasha smiled and bent down to kiss her. He was wild for her. Her taste, her scent. It kept getting stronger and more intoxicating as he crept down her body. And he finally understood what his father meant when he said that he was addicted to the taste of his mother. Kagome's body was like a drug, a powerful drug. Her scent , her taste, her passion, even the sounds she made made him wild for her. When she called out his name in pleasure, it made him powerful and tipsy at the same time. Her coyness even made him crazy. He was simply addicted to her.

_I want to give her the ultimate pleasure,_ he thought._ I want to worship her like a goddess._ He broke the kiss and smiled down at her. "But I want to." Then he pushed her thighs apart, dipped his head, and took her with his mouth.

Her fire erupted and Kagome gasped and moaned in pleasure. His mouth, his mouth did wicked things to her body. His lips sucked her gently, his teeth lightly grazed her, his tongue plunged deep inside her, pumping her like his fingers did, and she was powerless to stop him. The pressure of release escalated in her and she cried out as she shattered.

Inu Yasha grinned as he watched her shudder from her release and rose over her. He positioned himself to enter her and kissed her thoroughly . He could feel the passion and pleasure build in her again. He broke the kiss once more and looked at her. She had a dewy look to her, her skin flushed and glistened with sweat, and he felt his own control slipping even more dangerously. She opened her eyes to him.

"Are you ready?" he asked. He wanted her to initiate when. As she looked at him and nodded, he saw an emotion that he rarely seen before. It was one that his mother and Kikyo had given him in the past, and even saw Kagome have in her eyes at times. But he never seen it like this.

He saw the love in her eyes. It was a love that he hadn't seen before. Not of adoration, not of passion, but of simple pure love. A love that could have a man do the impossible for. A look that could make a man move mountains, refigure the stars, capture the moon, and change the world. A look that a could make man risk his life for. And the look was for him. Only him.

He couldn't believe it. As she looked at him, something changed inside him. He felt everything that look meant and made a man feel. For that look, he could move mountains and change the stars. For that look, he could fight and win battles for. For that look and that love that this girl, this woman gave him, he could even die for protecting her. And that's when Inu Yasha realized it. He was in love with Kagome.

He felt elated. He felt powerful. He felt scared. He felt complete. Inu Yasha swallowed heavily, then shut his eyes and bent his head to hers. Kagome, sensing something was wrong, cradled his in her hands and lifted his head. "Inu Yasha, what's wrong?"

Then he looked at her, and she saw it. The love he had. Her eyes began to water, but she had to hear him say it. "Inu Yasha?"

"I... I love you," he said, his voice thick with emotion. Kagome's tears began to fall, and she smiled. He smiled back. "Aishiteru," and he entered her.

He heard her hiss in pain and saw her squeeze her eyes shut. He began to kiss the tears off her face. "Don't worry, love, the pain won't last." He kissed her deeply and slowly and gently began to move in her. She is so tight, he mused and continued to slowly move, letting her adjust to him inside her. After a little while, she went and gripped her thigh closer to him and began to rock with him.

The fires inside them rose quickly and the pressure for release climbed with it as he began to dive deeper and harder, the pace quickening as they raced to the finish. Kagome's moans further escalated the pain of pleasure in him and his control snapped. plunged into, faster and harder, sweat rolling from him. Kagome cried out and went taut, her body shattering as she climaxed. Feeling her body vibrating from release, Inu Yasha made a final plunge into her and groaned in release as his seed spilled into her. His body shuddering from pleasure, he collapsed on top of Kagome and felt whole.

Kagome felt wonderful. The afterglow from mating left her in a comfortable, sleepy state of bliss as she waited for her breathing and her heart rate go back to normal. With Inu Yasha collapsed on top of her, panting and getting back control as she was, she felt completely protected. And so in love. Deep down, she knew that he'd be her first and she knew, even from the start, that she loved him. What she couldn't believe that Inu Yasha loved her too. Just thinking of that fact made her eyes fill again. Then the worries overcame her. _How is this relationship going to work? How long will this last? Does he really love me, or was it something he said out of passion? Was I okay in bed?_ Floods of thought racked her brain as she tried to get her emotions together.

Inu Yasha felt unbelievably content, even though the new moon came out and he was human again. The love he had for Kagome was even stronger after they made love. She made him feel so powerful, yet so vulnerable at the same time, which should have puzzled him noting he felt so incredible. Plus, he had never felt so much pleasure from making love before. Other females that he had been with were good, but Kagome was incredible. Maybe it was because she was human, or because she was a virgin. Then he knew. Those other times he had mated, he wasn't in love. Making love with Kagome made him feel complete, whole, right. That's why she was incredible. Realizing that he was probably crushing her, Inu Yasha rolled over and had Kagome lay on top of him. Then he looked up at her and smiled.

Kagome's worries flew from her head as she saw his smile. The look in his now violet eyes told all, but she still had that one niggling worry in her head. She reached down and cupped his face in her hands. His fur gone, she stroked his soft black hair from his face and looked deep into his eyes. Her face somber, she asked him. "Do you love me?"

He knew what was on her mind. Many human female knew that sometimes men when in the throws of passion tell their women they love them, but don't actually mean it. He heard many girls in the villages they been to cry and tell stories about the men they mated with. However, he was not one of those men. He loved Kagome completely, insecurities and all. "I do love you."

She smiled and curled up on his chest like a cat. But she wasn't through. "How much?"

He had to laugh at this, but knew inside she was as scared as he was about this. He lifted her off his chest and had her sit up so he can look her in the eye evenly. When he sat up, he looked at her and tried to describe how he felt. "When I see you," he began, "it feels like my whole body fills up, making every crack in my being filled. I feel... lust, obviously... frustration, annoyance," he grinned that her as she smacked him. "anger, and..." he started to blush, "comfort. Peace." He grabbed her hands and clung to her, as if he said this he would fly away when he said this. "You make me feel complete, whole."

Kagome's eyes filled and tears feel as she smiled in relief and happiness. She smiled and kissed his nose, laughing when he twitched. Uneasy, he let go of her hands. "Now your turn."

"Okay!" Kagome grinned at him as she pushed him back down onto the rug and kissed him. Realizing what he said, he pulled away. "Whoa, whoa. Not that turn." He chuckled as she continued to kiss him.

"Well, you did say that I could have a turn next time, but I know what you meant. I'll do what I'm thinking next. Man, so many insecurities you half-youkais have." She laughed and winked at him when he scowled and grumbled at her.

"You make me feel..." she started, "like a precious gift." He looked at her intently as she continued. "You make me feel protected, something to be cherished, something precious and loved."

Inu Yasha gazed at her. "That's because you are. Especially to me, but not just to me. Shippo and the others think that too."

"But you are the only one who can make me feel that way," Kagome replied. Then she smiled. "You also piss me off, too."

Inu Yasha laughed and held her close. They laid there, just holding each other, for a while. Then Kagome asked what they both were thinking. "Inu Yasha, how are we going to make this work?"

He didn't have the slightest clue and that's what worried him. He didn't like not having a handle on the situation. "I don't know. We should be fine for now."

"But what will happen after the mission is over?" replied Kagome. That was the real issue at hand.

For the first time, Inu Yasha didn't want to think of the mission, or the future, for that matter. That held too many open emotions for him. He wanted for at least one day to not worry about the mission and what will happen after it. He wanted to be happy, just for a day. The future held too much sadness, for him and for her.

"Let's not think about it tonight. Let's just enjoy this time we have now."

Kagome, silent through his contemplations, nodded, then bent down to kiss him hard. "My turn!" and she continued to ravish him and please them both while trying to forget the inevitable future.

The End (for now)


End file.
